Twilight to Dawn
by RindaRoo
Summary: Picks up at the end of Eclipse. Bella and Edward announce their plans to wed and begin their lives together.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight to Dawn

RindaRoo

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer unless otherwise stated.**

As Edward pulled me onto his back I thought about how we would tell Charlie. I wasn't sure how he would handle the news we were about to share with him.

"Hold on tight, and don't forget to close your eyes" Edward said.

"I didn't close my eyes the last time, and I was just fine" I said, a little disgruntled as the memory of the first time Edward shared his favorite way to travel with me, from this very same place almost a year and a half ago.

Edwards's soft laughter sounded like the gentle tinkling of wind chimes. "Just hold on. Charlie will never let you marry me if I bring you home with a concussion." We started the trip that would only take a few minutes compared the few hours hike by a _normal_ person.

Edward was anything but normal. Edward Cullen and his family were paler than any other person in the tiny town of Forks, WA. They had beautiful tawny eyes set in faces so perfectly beautiful, even the old world master artists could not do them justice. The Cullen's had a secret, they were vampires. But unlike others of their kind, they did not feed on humans. They were _vegetarians, _feeding only from animals. And I was about to become one of them.

Edward and I rode in silence on the way to Charlie's. He had been in such a wonderful mood since I had agreed to become his wife, his only demand in exchange for changing me to be like him, immortal. He didn't even complain about the speed, or lack there of, of my old truck.

I had decided to fix something special for dinner, hoping that would put Charlie in a good enough mood to deal with the announcement Edward and I were about to make. I had Grandma Swans Stroganoff simmering on the stove when Charlie pulled up in the cruiser.

"Bella?" he called as he came through the door.

"I'm in here Dad" I called. Id used to bother me the way he would call out, questioning if it were me in the house, but that feeling had long since passed.

"Smells great Bells. Do I have time enough to check the scores?"

"Sure Dad" I replied. Edward got up from the table, coming to wrap his arms around me and placed a soft kiss on the side of my neck. "I think I will go keep Charlie company," he said as he let go, walking into the living room.

I was just finishing setting the table when Charlie screamed "BELLA MARIE SWAN you get in here this instant!" Shocked, I stumbled into the living room. Charlie sat in the only chair, his face the color of a beet. He was breathing so fast and hard I was afraid he would pass out at any minute. Edward sat calmly on the couch.

"Edward, just . . . too young . . . absolutely not!" he stammered at the top of his lungs. If he kept this up, he was going to have a stroke.

"Ed-waaaard?" I asked, guessing what he had done.

"I asked Charlie's permission for your hand in marriage," Edward said matter-of-factly with a huge grin on his face.

This was the reaction I had been trying to avoid. I absentmindedly reached up to rub my head that had just started to pound when a look of shock crossed Charlie's face. He grabbed my left hand pulling it up into the light. "You knew he was planning to do this?" he spat.

"Dad, I had planned on us telling you together, _after_ dinner," I glared at Edward as I spoke. Charlie opened his mouth to spew a list of reasons he would not approve I'm sure when I took my hand away, holding it up to stop him immediately. "Yes, I knew. It's important to us that we have your approval, but our minds are made up. We _will_ get married, with or without your blessing!"

Charlie looked as though I had just slapped him. "What about college? You have your whole life ahead of you!"

"My whole life is with Edward, Dad. You know that. You asked me to tell you the next time I did anything so you would have a chance to say goodbye. Well, I'm telling you. Nothing would make me happier than for you to walk me down the aisle, to approve, and to give me away to Edward."

"When?" Charlie asked in defeat.

"I thought that went well," Edward said as he helped me finish the dishes after dinner.

"Couldn't you have waited for me to talk Charlie?"

"Bella, darling, ever since you agreed to be my wife, I have wanted to tell everyone. In the time I was raised in, it was proper for the young man to ask his true love's father for her hand in marriage. You only get married for the first time once. I want to do it right."

"You're just lucky he didn't shoot you," I said, handing him the last plate to dry as I pulled the plug for the sink to drain. I would not miss doing dishes in my new life.

"Indeed. How would we have explained when the bullet ricocheted off me?" Edward chuckled as he placed the plate in the cabinet and hung the towel to dry.

I sighed as I went to pick up the phone to call Renee. My mother would be even harder to tell than Charlie. She did not approve of getting married before your 30s. Charlie's reaction would seem calm compared to how I knew Renee would react to the news.

Edward gently took the phone from my hand as I started to dial, "You don't have to tell Renee right now. Why don't we wait until tomorrow? You'll feel better then, having survived telling Charlie." The thought of post phoning the hardest conversation of my life appealed to me greatly. "You could take me home. I'm sure Alice has all kinds of things to show you by now," he chuckled.

"UGH! I don't know what's worse, facing the wrath of Renee or Alice and wedding planning." I grabbed Edward by the hand and pulled him into the living room behind me. "I'm going to take Edward home now, Dad. I'm trying to figure out the best way to tell mom. Please don't say anything to her."

"I'd rather face that pack of huge wolves than have that discussion with your mother! No problem," Charlie scowled. His statement stabbed my heart like a double edged knife. Wolves. Jacob. I had hurt him, irreparably. Would he ever speak to me again? Could we still be friends? I knew it was impossible. I was about to become his mortal enemy, the reason for his packs existence. What would happen when the treaty was broken? I had made my choice. I hoped that Jacob and the pack would accept that and not start a war.

* * *

Edward drove on our way home. It surprised me that I could tell, no more than that, I could _feel_ the sun setting, twilight, another day coming to its end. "Will you tell me something?" Edward asked, raising our intertwined fingers to his lips.

"Yes," I replied, instantly regretting my response. What if he was about to ask about Jacob?

"Truthfully, why the sudden change about marriage? I meant what I said; we can do this your way."

I had wondered when this topic would come up again. "Carlisle once asked me if I would be willing to risk your soul. The answer is no. No, I would not. And if you believe that_ being together_ before matrimony endangers your soul, I'm willing to wait. You are the most important part of my life."

"Ah. Do you believe when I have made you one of us, when I have killed you, that you will still have a soul?"

I paused to think about the question he asked. "I don't know Edward. I don't believe that someone as good as Carlisle would go to hell. After all the lives he has saved, including yours. I held my hand up to hold the response I knew he was about to give. "I know you are not breathing with a heartbeat, but if you had not been taken from this world, countless innocent people would have died, I would have died. And the good things they did would not have happened. The evil that took them would have continued making the world a worse place. I will not believe that you were not intended to be here, as you are, or that if you ceased to exist that either of you would be punished after all the good you have done."

We were turning into the drive. "Bella how can you believe that?"

"Edward. I have to believe this. You are my life. I love your family and I want to become like you. Whether it damns me or not, I have to be with you."

"You cannot have a life if you are not alive, Bella," Edward stated sarcastically.

"Alright, existence then. It's a moot point anyway, or are you trying to back out of our agreement?" I asked starting to panic, afraid that he had changed his mind.

"Bella, I just want you to be sure. This can't be undone. You are the most important part of me. I want only for your happiness." He put the truck in park and leaned over placing his cold lips to mine. I lost my train of thought, sure there was something important I was about to say, but for the life of me I could not remember what it was. Edward Cullen did not fight fair. I wondered if I would ever get any better at this. Surely once my heart stopped beating, and I no longer needed to breathe, he wouldn't be able to sidetrack me so easily. He chuckled a low throaty laugh, "I'm going to miss that. Breathe, Bella."

He got out of the truck and was opening my door before I could take in enough air to stop my head from spinning. We crossed the yard and entered the house that should I would call my home. Jasper and Emmett were on the sofa watching TV.

"Hey Bella. Alice told us the news! Congratulations! You know until you came along we thought Edward was gay," Emmett joked. From beside me a deep growl started.

Jasper's face straightened from his laughter, immediately tasting the tension and trying to fix the situation a moment too late. Edward had launched himself at his bear of a brother, both of them crashing to the floor.

"Both of you stop that right now!" Esme cried as she came in from the dining room. "You'll scare Bella," she smiled at me as she crossed the room. The growls had already quickly become laughter as Edward and Emmett wrestled in the floor. "As I said before, just like they were raised by a pack of wolves," she winked at me.

"Will you join us in the dining room dear? We've done our best to keep Alice reined in," she said as she put her arm around me, keeping herself between me and the wrestling brothers.

Every surface of the dining room table was covered in catalogs, printouts, samples, and fabric swatches. I wondered just how long Alice had been planning when I noticed, seated in the middle of the table was Rosalie. She looked up and gave me a sheepish grin. "You didn't think we were going to let Alice have all the fun did you? Her tone and sincerity surprised me. Rosalie had made no secret that she did not approve of my choice to join her family. I did not expect her to join in the planning.

"Would it be ok if I helped with your wedding?" she asked quietly.

"Of course, Rosalie" I replied unsure what brought this on. I would have to ask Edward what he knew.

"Bella, I have so much to show you!" Alice bubbled. "There are the invitations and all the associated stationary, fabric, tuxedos, cake styles and flower choices I need you to approve. We need to discuss the menu for the reception and . . ."

"Alice," Edward called over her ramblings, "are you trying to drive her insane?"

"We only have a short amount of time, Edward, and there is so much that has to be done."

"Like you haven't seen it all already," he smiled.

"Allow us some girl time Edward, it's what women do," Esme said beaming at me.

"At least let us tell Renee before you scare her out of marrying me," he chuckled, taking my hand and gently guiding me toward the stairs.

"You can't hide her all the time," Alice called after us.

Once in Edward room, he put on a jazz CD and pulled me down onto the couch with him. I was trying to figure out the best way to ask him about Rosalie's participation. "You looked surprised to see Rose in the planning."

"Well, yes. I – thought she didn't like me, and the choice I've made," I whispered timidly.

"She has accepted our choices and though she my not agree, she wants us to be happy. She wants our wedding to be perfect. Be patient with her, Bella, she's trying, and that's saying a lot for Rose. She's trying very hard to be supportive and help you to enjoy your last human experiences. She looked so forward to her own wedding, and she can finish that through you. Believe it or not, she is hoping you will consider asking her to be one of your bridesmaids."

**Please review  
But be gentle with the old lady please, this is my first attempt.**


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight to Dawn

**A/N: Thanks for reading, for the reviews, and for the adds to your favs and alerts, they are greatly appreciated!!**

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer unless otherwise stated****. **

We pulled up to Charlie's; the front room lights were still on. Oh joy! Charlie was waiting up for me. Edward squeezed my hand. "He just wants to apologize for how he acted earlier, and find out if it's ok to share the news." The look on my face must have clued him into my question because he added, "He's wondering if Jacob will be upset if he hears the news from someone other than you. It will be fine." He leaned over and kissed my cheek. "I'll see you upstairs."

I walked slowly up the drive wondering how best to respond to what Charlie was going to ask me. Would he be upset if he knew I told Jake before him? Edward said it would all be ok; I had to take him at his word.

"Dad, I'm home," I said as I stepped through the front door.

"In here Bells. Can I talk to you for a minute?" He patted the seat next to him on the couch as he used the remote to shut off the TV, not a good sign.

"Honey, I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier. It was just such a surprise, knowing how your mother feels about marrying young. I just assumed it would have rubbed off and you would feel the same."

"It's ok Dad. I understand. We surprised you."

"Have you started making plans? Are you going to have a big shindig, or just go to the justice of the peace?" The way he said it, I knew no matter how uncomfortable he may be, he was hoping for the chance to walk me down the aisle.

"We are planning a traditional ceremony; remember Edward is an old fashioned guy."

"Well I have some money stuck back. We can't throw anything too elaborate but . . ."

"Dad, don't worry about that right now. I still have to survive telling mom before we start planning."

"Bells?"

"Yes?"

"Is this a secret, or can your old man brag to his pals?"

"They'll find out soon enough. We're not keeping it a secret so it's ok."

"What I mean is, can I? . . . If I talk to? . . . How is Jake gonna take the news?" He was genuinely concerned. I knew he didn't want to be the one to hurt Jakes feelings. He wouldn't know what to do.

"It's ok Dad. Jake knows. I told him I thought Edward may propose soon, and that if he did I would say yes." There, that wasn't so bad. Charlie didn't have to know Jake already knew everything.

"Well, ok then. You've had a big day. I guess I'll head to bed." He got up and walked across the room. He stopped and turned to me and said, "Thanks for telling me. I really do want to be here for you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Dad," I said as a tear spilled from my eye.

* * *

I slowly walked up the stairs, stopping in the bathroom for a "human moment". I didn't want Edward to see me so emotional two nights in a row. I quickly showered and changed in to the blue cami and short set that Alice had given to me. When I entered my bedroom, Edward was laying on his side, his head propped up on his hand looking more beautiful than any man had a right to be. It was still hard to believe that he had any interest in me, and that he was all mine.

He smiled my favorite crooked smile, patted the bed beside him and said, "You look so beautiful. I love that color on you. Come lie down. You have to be tired; it's been a stressful day." As I walked to the bed he pulled the covers back, leaving something between us so I wouldn't freeze.

"Is every thing all right?" he asked like he didn't already know what was said.

"Yes. But I believe that was the most emotional conversation I've ever had with Charlie. I want to do everything can to make Charlie happy before . . ."

"Bella, you don't have to do this so soon. Not until you are ready. If you have any doubts at all, we will wait."

"No Edward. This is what I want, what I need. I am already older than you; I can't wait any longer, not if we are going to be together . . . forever."

"Bella"

"Edward, I have made my decision. I will have eternity to come to terms with the fact that I will never be able to see my family again!"

"All right Bella. It's okay. We won't change any plans right now. We have never had to deal with something like this before. None of us consciously made the choice to become immortal. Maybe later on we can figure out a way. After you have control over your hunger. We're still trying to figure out how to explain an extend amount of time without visiting, much less disappearing and never coming back. I will speak with Carlisle, maybe we can figure something out."

"Edward. I can't. I can never put my family in danger! I could never forgive myself if I . . . I can't bear the thought!"

"I would never let you do that! You believe that don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"Then at least let me discuss this with Carlisle. If we figure out a way it would only be after your self control is best!"

"OK, but I have the final decision. "

"Anything for you," he leaned over and kissed me gently. My heart started racing. Edward pulled me closer, his tongue tracing my lips. I opened my mouth to let him in, throwing my leg over his hip and wrapped my fingers in his hair. I pulled gently away, I couldn't breathe. Edward started to pull me to him again. I put my hands on his face, pulling my face back to look in his eyes; they were dark, with need and hunger, but not the hunger for my blood. We both laughed a breathy sound. Then he started humming my lullaby.

* * *

I was in the forest, the light shining jade through the canopy over head. Jacob was standing in front of me. He was shaking so hard I knew what was about to happen.

"Jacob I told you this wouldn't work! We have no choice! She is one of them! The treaty has been broken, she must die!" I turned to see Sam and the rest of the pack. Everyone's eyes were on me.

I could hear the ocean in the back ground. I was at La Push.

Sam started forward. As Jacob flew through the air, he exploded into the large russet animal I knew was his werewolf form.

"Jacob, no!" I cried, I knew he was about to attack Sam and his pack family. I could not let him do this, not over me.

My eyes flew open realizing I was having a nightmare. Edward was sitting across the room in the rocking chair. He looked indifferent but it did not reach his eyes. Oh no, had I been talking about Jacob in my sleep?

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I think so. Why are you over there?"

"You were restless, so I came over here. I was afraid it was the cold of my body that was bothering you. You were having a nightmare."

"Did I . . . say anything wrong?"

"You called for Jacob Black," he said flatly.

"Edward, I'm so sorry."

"Bella, I know your feelings for Jacob Black. I don't expect them to go

away over night. May I know what the nightmare was about?"

"Jacob was about to attack the pack to defend me. I... broke the treaty. I was in La Push... he... was going to die, to protect me. Even after what I have done to him. He was willing to protect me. I couldn't let him do that!" I sobbed.

Edward crossed the room in two long strides; he took my face in his hands. "Bella, it was only a dream. That will ever happen, we would never let you do anything to break the treaty, and you know that. It is probably just the result of our conversation earlier. It's ok. I'm right here with you. I am sorry that hearing you call Jacob's name made me angry, jealous. I love you so much. I do not want to share you, not even in your dreams."

**As always please review**

**But please be gentle with the old lady.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for reading, for the reviews, and for the adds to your favs and alerts, they are always greatly appreciated!!**

**Disclaimer: All characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer unless otherwise stated****. **

**Chapter 3**

I awoke to bright light coming through my window. Edward was not lying next to me. I rolled over searching my room, he was no where to be found. Panic struck my heart. I was about to jump out of the bed when my bedroom door opened. Edward came in carrying a try of food. "Breakfast for the human," he said as he stood beside the bed.

I pulled my pillow up behind me and sat back as he sat the tray across my lap.

The tray contained my favorites. Ham and egg frittata, fresh fruit salad, toast with cherry preserves and honey butter, orange juice and a vase with cheery wild flowers from our meadow. "What is all this for?" I asked, smiling at the fact that he remembered all my favorite breakfast foods. "I didn't think you knew how to cook."

Edward smiled down at me sweetly "I want you to have all your favorites. Everything you may miss after the change. I don't want you to have missed out on anything. So I read cookbooks so I could make everything perfectly for you."

"But how? When?"

"Bella, I don't sleep, remember? I have hours to fill when you aren't talking in your sleep. You really do need a faster computer," he added offhandedly.

"You think I need a faster everything, except life that is." All of a sudden I had a thought. "CHARLIE!?"

"I went out this morning and brought it all over before Charlie left. I asked his permission."

"And what was his reaction to this?" I asked taking a bite of frittata. It was delicious.

"He got to taste everything as I was cooking. He ate his breakfast then left to go fishing," he said slyly.

"And?" I asked suspiciously, as I spread butter and preserves on my toast.

He smiled saying, "He used the time to talk with me about the responsibilities of marriage. He wanted to be sure that I was going to take good care of you, and provide for you."

"And what did you tell him?" I asked taking a sip of juice. It was fresh squeezed, I could tell. Was there nothing he couldn't do perfectly?

"I told him that my parents had left me their estate. Carlisle and Esme had made arrangements that I would receive it after my graduation from High school. That we would be able to begin our life together comfortable while we focused on our educations and future," he said. "Oh, and he thinks we should wait until after finishing school to start a family," he added with a chuckle.

"Oh no, he didn't! How embarrassing!" I groaned.

"He was just trying to be a responsible parent, Bella. He only wants what is best for you. For us," he smiled. "Enough worrying. How is your breakfast?"

"It's wonderful. I thought I had one thing I could do better than you. I give up. You are just perfect at everything!" I whined.

"Well, if it's any consolation, you do. It's not as easy as it looks. I was glad to have Charlie there to adjust the seasoning or it would have been horrible!" He laughed. "Will you miss it; cooking I mean?"

I hadn't thought about it, not really any way. It was small compared to everything else: Charlie, Renee and Phil, my friends here in Forks, Jacob, Billy, Emily and the pack. "I do love to cook. I guess I will in a way. Maybe after I get better control I can still cook and donate it to shelters and those in need. I don't really have to stop just because I don't eat it, do I?"

"You'll still be Bella, just sturdier, less breakable," he said. "What other _human_ things will you miss?

"I haven't really thought that much about it. I guess I've thought more about the things I wouldn't miss. Those are simple: sleep, and _human moments._ They keep me from spending time with you. Um, Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Never mind, it's silly."

"Bella, you know if you don't ask me, I will start to think its worse than it probably is. I thought we were past this. Please, I want you to be able to ask or tell me everything, anything," he pleaded.

" Well I wanted to know about some of my _human moments_ will they… what I mean is… do you... will I still have to go to the bathroom to, you know relieve myself?" I asked as the blush crept up my cheeks.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about; you need to be well informed. No, you will no longer need to have _those human moments_. Our bodies store and use all of our food. We waste nothing," he said like he had already thought I may ask.

"Actually most of your _human moments_ will cease. Of course we do continue typical hygiene such as bathing and shampooing our hair. We do get muddy and dirty from time to time," he chuckled. "Is there anything else you want to know?"

"When you have to eat, to blend in, what happens to the food?"

"We just spit it out later. It's not like vomiting or anything like that" he added noting the look on my face. "We have to be careful, but we can, as you know, move so quickly that when others are not paying attention we simply spit it out into a napkin and discreetly dispose of it when no one is watching. "

"Oh," was all I could think of as a reply. There were so any other things I would have to learn besides control. It would probably surprise me just how many things there really would be.

"So what would you like to do today?" Edward asked, bringing me back to the present.

"I have to call Renee. If I don't do it soon, Charlie may slip and tell her. She would never forgive me if that happened." I still had no idea how I would tell my mother. I knew she would not approve. I wasn't at all sure how I would react to her disbelief and then anger. After all, I am an adult now, can make my own decisions, and I should be able to do whatever makes me happy. I hoped I would be able to control my emotions and not hurt her feelings if she took it badly.

"Would you like for me to tell her?" he asked.

"Oh, that would go over great! 'Hi Renee its Edward. I just called to tell you that I have proposed to Bella and she has accepted.' I'll bet we could hear her screams all the way from Florida." I laughed.

"A little faith please, Bella. I have more tact than that," he said acting like I had hurt his feelings.

"Oh. Edward, I know that, but if she is going to be upset when Charlie or I tell her, can you imagine her reaction to you?" I shook as a picture of my sweet hare-brained mother having a stroke flashed in my mind. "You haven't forgotten how well that went over with Charlie have you?"

"Well, you need to figure out what you are going to do. I'm sure Alice will want to include Renee in some of the things the Mother-of-the-bride is supposed to have or do." He smiled knowing the mention of Alice and wedding planning would bring a heart felt groan from me.

"OK, ok. All right, already. I guess there's no time like the present is there? But at least let me get dressed and brush my teeth before I put my head on the chopping block," I chided.

"Too bad Jasper's power doesn't work long distance, or over phone lines. His 'gift' would help greatly with this," I said mostly to myself.

"That's not a bad idea," Edward replied.

"Oh no, we are _not_ flying with Jasper to Florida to tell her in person! Do you want to get me killed?" My cheeks flushed from the imaginary stress.

"No. But I was thinking if you made the call from my house, Jasper could help you and your reaction to anything Renee says," Edward soothed, wrapping me in his marble embrace.

"That might not be a bad idea. Let me get ready."

After getting ready I went down stairs to find Edward. I was almost to the bottom when my left foot caught on my right and I began to fall. Edward caught me before I hit the ground. Laughing he said, I'm going to miss being your knight in shining armor. What ever will we do when you no longer need me to save you?"

"Oh I'm sure we could find something to do," I said trying to sound sultry and failing miserably. He laughed, placing a line of kisses down my neck and jaw, setting me down with my feet firmly on the floor.

Not only had Edward cooked but he had cleaned up and done all the dishes. He was definitely better at this than me, or at least faster.

* * *

We took Edwards car home. Once we arrived, we found Jasper to ask his help with telling Renee.

When Edward, Jasper and I were comfortable in Edward's room, he handed me the phone. I took a deep breath and dialed the number, secretly hoping I would get the machine when a wave of calm and confidence washed over me. Yes, having Jasper here was going to help greatly.

On the fourth ring my mother picked up the phone. "Hello?" she said curiously, not recognizing the number.

"Hi Mom," I said trying to sound upbeat and normal.

"Bella? Where are you?" she asked her voice a little panicked. I hadn't realized she might think something was wrong when I didn't call from home.

"I'm at Edward's."

"Oh," her tone changed to suspicion from concern. She was not going to make this easy. I never called her from anywhere but home.

"How's Phil? Is he able to move around yet?" I asked hoping she would be able to focus on the typical conversations we have.

"He's fine. He's not in much pain now. He can move around on his own with the crutches now. He gets his cast off in two weeks, and then we start physical therapy." She started rambling off. I felt a little guilty but I knew I had to do this now that she was normal.

"Mom, I have something I need to talk to you about."

"Do you need help with school? Because Phil and I have some money stuck back to help you."

"No mom, you don't need to use your savings for school. I've already applied for grants and assistance," I lied. I was starting to panic. I don't think I can do this. I looked up at Edward; he smiled and squeezed my hand that he had been holding since I started the call. He looked at Jasper and another wave of courage washed over me.

"But you could use some of it…" I faltered, Edward gave my hand another squeeze. "I would like you to come out here next month."

"To help you get settled in school," she said more than asked.

"No, for my wedding. Edward and I are getting married." There that wasn't so hard.

There was no response on the other end. As the seconds ticked by I started to get concerned. "Mom?" I asked. "Are you still there?"

"I knew _that boy_ was going to convince you to do something like this," she yelled "They're all the same. They convince you to give up your dreams with all their small town ways. They convince you it's true love, to get married right out of high school and get you pregnant so you don't have a chance to change your mind!" She rambled. I had heard this particular speech more than once, but never toward me. "You are not getting married, Bella! You don't want to end up trapped in Forks forever!"

With the anger I was feeling changing to calm it was easier to explain. "Mom, this is what I want. Edward and I are going to get married. We are going to school. We won't even discuss starting a family until after we have finished." No need to tell her it would never be an option.

"Bella you don't know what you are doing. You've never even dated anyone else! You don't know what's going to happen. I do. I've been there. You plan with the best of intentions, and then all of a sudden the unforeseen happens . . ." she was crying. I heard Phil in the background asking what was going on.

"Mom calm down. I'm not you. Edward is who I want to spend the rest of my life with. You have always done just what you want to do. How can you expect anything other than the same from me? Don't you want me to be happy?" The tears were threatening to slip over my lid when the next wave of calm relaxed me.

"That's not fair, Bella. You know I do. But you don't know what will make you happy later on. What if?"

I cut her off, not wanting to argue, "Mom, I am happy with Edward. The time I wasn't with him, I was miserable; you know that. Edward and I are getting married, Mom. It's not open for discussion. I would like for you and Phil to come and be here for the wedding. That would mean everything in the world to me. Will you? Will you come and celebrate with us?" I asked waiting hopefully.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I just can't do that" She said tearfully, and then the line went dead.

I don't know how long I sat with the phone to my ear. Eventually Edward took it from my hand, saw the line was dead and placed it on the arm of the couch. "Bella, what did she say?"

"She's not coming," I managed as the shock began to subside.

"It's ok. Give her some time to think about it. She will come around," Edward said confidently.

That's it! I could not take any more! First and evil vampire tries to kill me. The love of my life leaves me, and the closest thing to vampire royalty wants me dead, one way or another. Then the mate of the first vampire wants to kill me to avenge the death of her mate, and I put all my friends and loved ones in danger because of it. I choose to become a vampire, losing my best friend whom I am in love with. And now my mother will not come to my wedding! I just can't take any more!

Edward's arms were around me making small circles on my back, trying to calm me. Jasper had done all he could in an attempt to cam my upset. "It will be okay Bella, you'll see." he said as he patted my leg and got up to leave.

At that moment Edward's phone ran. "Hello? This is Edward. Yes Bella is here with me." He said in reply to the conversation on the other end. I had entirely too much on my mind to concentrate on the conversation.

"Well Phil, Bella and I are getting married, we called to tell Renee' and to invite you both. Apparently Renee' did not take the news well . . ."

Phil? That had my attention. What was wrong? Why would Phil be calling Edward?

"I see. Well we would appreciate that Phil. Please let us know. And thank you." Edward said then folded the phone closed and looked down at me.

"What was wrong? Why was Phil Calling you? Is mom ok?" I fired off questions faster than he could answer them.

"Bella, calm down; after Renee' hung up she left the house without telling Phil what was going on. He saw the last number that called and decided to call and see what was going on. He believes she just went to walk on the beach to think things through and when she gets home he will call and let us know. He also said congratulations and that he will talk to her and see if he can get her to change her mind. So stop worrying, we told you everything will be okay."

"But you don't understand! She said she wasn't going to come and I just know she won't!" I cried. Why did I always have to cry when i was frustrated? It just wasn't fair!"

"Bella don't you think that if Renee' actually wasn't going to show up Alice would have seen it and would have been up wanting to know what was going on already?"

"I . . . I guess you're right." I mumbled. I just couldn't shake the feeling that I wouldn't have the opportunity to see my mother one last time. I wasn't sure that I could go through with this if I didn't get to say "proper" good-byes to my family.

"I think I should go talk to Alice. I need to get some things from her to take home. Charlie will wonder what's going on if I don't have something around for planning."

**As always please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for reading, for the reviews, and for the adds to your favs and alerts, they are always greatly appreciated!!**

**Disclaimer: All characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer unless otherwise stated****. **

**Chapter 4**

Downstairs I tried not to think about the conversation with my mother. With Alice rattling on about wedding plans I knew I would be able to keep myself sidetracked and not dwell on her decision.

"Bella, have you heard a word I have said?" Alice whined.

"Honestly Alice, no I haven't. I just can't help it. Do you see anything? Is she really not going to come? "

"I haven't seen anything about it Bella, so please stop worrying. Now do you want the Calla Lilies with the Roses or the Roses with the Hydrangeas?"

"Which ever you choose is fine with me, you know that Alice."

"I already have all the flowers ordered for the reception and for the church but I want you to choose your bouquet, this is special and very important. I've already narrowed it down to the two best so all you have to do is say which one. The calla lilies with the roses is very elegant, and the roses with the hydrangeas is classic."

"The roses with the hydrangeas I guess." I sighed.

"Good, see it wasn't that hard was it? And it's exactly what I saw." Alice giggled.

"How badly is the little freak torturing you today Bella?" Rosalie said as she strolled into the room trailing her hand along the table.

"UGH, she's making me choose flowers that she already knew the answer to!" I groaned.

"Oh she just loves to gloat." Rose smiled when Alice stuck her tongue out at her remark.

"Um Rosalie?"

"Yes?" she said turning her full attention to me.

"I was wondering if you would . . . would you be one of my brides' maids? I would like to have both of my soon to be sisters by my side." I was trying to sound excited but it came out more like I was afraid of her answer.

"After how I have treated you all this time. Do you really want me as a brides' maid?" she said doubtfully.

"Really I would be . . . honored if you would join us." I stammered

"Well I do look good in that shade of blue, and someone needs to be close to catch you when you fall coming down the aisle." she laughed. "Yes I'd like to be one in your bridal party. Thank you for asking me. So it's me, and Alice who else is in the bridal party?"

"Well I was thinking of asking Angela Weber. And maybe Jessica Stanley. I don't want to be pretentious, but if I don't ask Jessica so that she can see everything that is going on there is no telling what kind of rumors she will spread!"

"Honestly Bella, it's YOUR wedding, besides do you really care what they say. It doesn't matter if she is here or not she will be telling everyone that you are trying to hide that you HAVE to get married or something silly like that." Rosalie sneered. I knew it was true that regardless of what people saw they would assume that because we were getting married so soon that I was probably pregnant or that there was some sort of pressing issue that was forcing someone as perfect as Edward Cullen to marry someone as plain and boring as me.

Alice can I use your phone to call Angela?

Alice handed me her phone, "You should also schedule a time so that we can get her measurements and get all the gowns ordered."

I dialed Angela's number first. She would be excited and not ask a lot of prying questions like Jessica would.

"Hello?"

"Hi Angela, its Bella."

"Hey Bella what's up?"

"Well, I wanted to call and tell you, Edward and I are getting married and I was wondering if you would be one of my brides' maids."

"Oh Bella, that is wonderful! Congratulations. Of course I will. When is the wedding?" She was so excited that I could help to get a little excited as I started giving her the details. We set up a time for her to come over to Charlie's so that Alice could get her measurements to order her dress and shoes. Angela was so easy to talk to. She never asked prying questions and was genuinely happy for us. I knew that Angela was one of the few people other than my family that I would truly miss after my change.

After snapping the phone closed I sat and thought for a few moments. Jessica would most likely start rumors whether she was involved in the wedding or not, and I really hadn't been close to her since I first got here. Did I really need 4 brides' maids? No I quickly answered myself, I didn't. "Well that's it. I've decided that Alice as Maid of Honor and Rosalie and Angela as my bridesmaids is enough." I stated. Alice and Rosalie smiled at me and then at each other at the fact that I had made a decision with out being prodded. Maybe this wedding thing wouldn't be as bad as I thought.

Edward came around the corner and handed Alice a piece of paper.

"It's about time you gave me the list of your groomsmen" she said.

I had no idea who Edward was going to have as groomsmen. I assumed that he would ask Emmett and Jasper, but my asking Jessica threw is one short and Edward had never been close to any of the boys at school. "Emmett is my best man, and Jasper and Ben Chaney will be groomsmen" he stated understanding my unasked question.

"Now that you have this all worked out if you don't mind Alice I would like to spend some time alone with my fiancé." Edward beamed.

"Bella, take this with you. It's everything that has been taken care of, dress and tux styles, flowers, cake and reception plans, dates and times etc. so if Charlie wants to know what is going on you can show him what have taken care of already. Oh and we need to have him go with the boys to get fitted for a tux for the wedding as well." Alice grinned handing me a large binder. Charlie in a tux; was she kidding? That was not going to be easy to convince him of, but then again he was likely to do just about anything that Alice asked him to. I'd let her be the one to break the news to Charlie.

"Thanks Alice. I appreciate it" I said, I should have known that once I had decided to ask her for something she would have seen and had it ready for me.

**As always please review**

**A/N: I am a very visual person and I have finaly found photos of "the perfect wedding dress for Bella" Let me know if you would like to see it and I will try to figure out where and how to put them up to share them with you. **

**Thanks again, the reviews have been helpful and wow over 250 hits in 24 hours. I'm totaly shocked and honored. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for reading, for the reviews, and for the adds to your favs and alerts, they are always greatly appreciated!!**

**Disclaimer: All characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer unless otherwise stated****. **

**Chapter 5**

Edward put his arm around my waist and guided me out of the house through the garage. He opened the passenger door of the car and was around to his side in a flash. Whatever he had planned he was excited over. Which meant it was probably something that I would not be happy about.

"So where are we going?" I asked when we were on our way down the drive.

"It's a surprise." He replied taking my hand and bringing it to his lips, knowing that I would forget all about being anxious when he did.

"You know I hate surprises Edward, why can't you just tell me where we are going? I begged.

He smiled my favorite crooked smile pulled out a CD and put in the player. Clair de Lune started in the background. His eyes caught mine, smoldering. After a few moments I started to get light headed, I had forgotten to breathe, again. "I love that I have that effect on you he said.

"Keep your eyes on the road please." I said breathy even though I knew we were as safe looking at me as he was at the road. He laughed and turned to watch the road.

We had pulled up in front of a small shop in Port Angeles. Edward got out and came around to open my door. "I thought you might like to see one of the places I used to spend time in before you came along" he grinned.

The Shoppe was brick faced with long windows flanking a large wooden front door. Inside it was warm, the lighting was dim and the air smelled of rich leather and the pulpy smell of paper. There was a large fireplace in the back of the room with several large leather wing chairs sitting on a large oriental rug. The walls were covered top to bottom with shelves made from mahogany wood and were filled with endless rows of books of every shape and size. I walked over to one of the shelves and reached out to touch the books there. I pulled my hand back afraid to touch; these books looked to be very old. "Edward are these . . ." I couldn't finish I was so amazed.

"First additions? Mostly, I thought you would appreciate the beauty of these collections. Now let's see if we can't find you something else to read besides Wuthering Heights." he laughed as he took my hand and lead me along the shelves. "Here we are." he said as we stopped in an area just a little ways in from the door.

"Edward" a deep rich voice called out from behind us. I turned to see and older gentleman in maybe is sixties, dressed in dark trousers, a white button down shirt and loafers. His white hair was cut short and he wore glasses. He looked like an elderly scholar. "It's been a long time. It's good to see you." He said as he came toward us.

"Richard, it's good to see you too. I would like you to meet my fiancé Bella." Edward said gesturing to me.

"So this beautiful young lass must be what has kept you away!" he smiling warmly.

"Here is the copy you had inquired about" he said as he handed Edward a small leather bound book. Edward took the book, opened the cover and smiled.

"This is perfect, thank you Richard. Bella why don't you browse around a bit while I take care of this" Edward said, as he and Richard walked away.

I was so worried about damaging these beautiful books. I looked at the books that Edward had shown me when Richard had come up to us. I pulled out the book and gently opened the cover. It was well read but no where near as worn as the many paperbacks that I owned. I turned the first thick page and held my breath when I read the title "Sense and Sensibility by Jane Austen." I could not believe that I was holding a first edition by my favorite author, it seemed so surreal.

"Have you found something you like?" Edward asked.

"Edward I told you, I can't it's too much. Anything else will just throw us so much more out of balance."

"Bella we are about to married. That means that what's mine is yours. This means that if we buy this book, it will also be mine. So it would appear that the balance problem is moot." he laughed, taking the book from my hand and then reaching up and grabbing a few more.

"Edward, no, you can't"

"Moot point." he interrupted and turned with a stack of books in his hand and walked over to the counter where Richard stood waiting.

Edward made his purchase and we walked out of the store together.

Edward opened the car and put the bag inside. After closing the door he turned and put his arm around my waist to guide me on. I was enjoying our walk so much that I did not realize where we were. We walked through the door of La Bella Italia hand in hand. The hostess looked up at Edward and smiled. "Reservation for Cullen party of two" Edward said to her, never taking his eyes from mine.

The hostess looked from Edward to me and back again and curtly said "Please follow me." She led us through the dining room and behind the partition to the table we had been seated at the first time we were here. "Your server will be right with you" she said, though we never looked away from each other.

"Edward what are you up to?" I asked.

"Nothing at all. I just wanted to bring you back to enjoy a proper meal this time. It seems that the last time you were here you were too dazzled to enjoy the food." he laughed.

"Those poor girls. They are so dazzled by you and they don't understand what you see in someone as plain as me" I giggled back at him.

"Hello my name is Amber and I will be your server. Can I get you something to drink?" she asked. The hostess who had dished when we were here the first time must have again, only to let them know that this gorgeous man seemed to only have eyes for me.

"Two cokes please" Edward replied. Amber wrote down our order and left quickly.

Edward reached inside his jacket and pulled out a small package with a bow on it and set it down on the table between us.

"What is this?" I asked quietly.

"A little pre wedding gift for the girl that I love."

The server stepped up to the end of the table and set down a coke in front of each one of us. "Are you ready to order?" she asked eyeing the gift in the center of the table.

"Nothing for me" Edward said winking at me.

"I'll have the Eggplant Parmesan" I said as I smiled back at Edward.

As soon as our server had left, Edward pushed the package closer to me.

"You really shouldn't have done this" I said, as I slowly picked it up, "It's really not necessary."

"Oh just open it." he laughed.

I untied the white ribbon putting it off to the side then sat down the package, unrolled the silverware and took out the knife; slowly I picked the package back up and slit the tape open with the knife. No more accidental paper cuts for me. Under the paper was a plain brown box, I took off the lid, unfolded the tissue paper to find a beautiful leather bound book. I lifted it from the box and slowly opened the cover, then turned to what should have been the title page. On this page in an elegant script was written

Dear Diary,

I write to you the most private of my thoughts, things that I will never see published. You are my cherished friend and confidant.

With Loving Trust,

Jane Austen

"Do you like it?" Edward asked.

"Is this real?" I asked, my hands shaking.

"Yes, it is really a personal diary of Jane Austen. I had seen it here once before. I know she is one of your favorite authors and I thought you might like to know how she felt while she was writing so many of your favorite stories."

I jumped up and hopped onto the booth next to Edward, wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Oh Edward, it's perfect! It's wonderful! Thank you!"

Edward chuckled and said, "You're getting better at accepting gifts."

And this is how the server found us as she came around the corner with my food.

**As always please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for reading, for the reviews, and for the adds to your favs and alerts, they are always greatly appreciated!!**

**Sorry I haven't posted anything in a few weeks. I have had some health problems. **

**Chapter 6**

The ride home was quiet but comfortable. Edwards's eyes were hardly ever on the road. His cold hand held mine, our fingers intertwined; once in a while he would raise my hand to his lips and kiss it gently. The feeling of his lips, even on my hand, sent a shock, almost like electricity pulsing through my body, sending my heart racing like the wings of a hummingbird.

After I checked in with Charlie and took care of my human necessities we took turns reading to each other out of the diary. Her personal thoughts and feelings carried the flow of her writings. She wrote of her thoughts and feelings of the times, pondered her writings, were they good enough to be published, or would they be thought of as the silly nonsensical babbling of a young woman? I had always envisioned her as a strong woman, when in fact she saw herself as quite common and ordinary and was unsure of herself much as I did myself.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked when I had been silent for some time.

"Nothing in particular" I said, knowing that if I told him the truth he would argue that I do not see myself as others do and that there is nothing common or ordinary about me.

Edward took the book from my hands and placed it on the bedside table. "We can continue this later. Why don't you try to get some rest. I'm sure that Alice will have all kinds of tortures for you tomorrow."

"That reminds me. Angela will be coming over tomorrow to get fitted for her dress. Would you mind terribly if I asked you to not be here. Alice would probably kick you out any way, and you have to be getting hungry, your eyes are getting quite dark." I said sheepishly, hoping to not hurt his feelings.

Edward leaned over and kissed the tip of my nose, "it will be sheer torture, my time away from you, but not half as bad as the torture Alice could come up with if I stay. Ill see if Jasper and Emmett would like to go for a hunt in the morning, we wont go far." then he lowered his lips and kissed me slow and sweet, he began humming my lullaby as he pulled away, I rolled over onto my side and curled up against his body, his arms wrapped tightly around me.

"I love you" I whispered softly

"I love you too Bella" was the last thing I heard him say as I drifted off to sleep.

When I woke the room was bright and Edward was not here. On the table beside the bed was a note a folded in half, on the outside my name was written in Edwards elegant script. I picked it up and smiled to myself as I pulled the covers closer around me and opened it up.

My Love,

You were sleeping so peacefully I did not want to wake you. I have gone hunting with Emmett and Jasper. I will miss you, Heart, Body, mind and soul while we are gone. I love you. Have fun.

Edward

P.S. Alice should be coming through your window right about now.

At that very moment Alice bounced through my open window. I was disappointed that I could not lie in bed and enjoy the feeling that his note welled up within my body.

"Good Morning Sleepyhead!" Alice exclaimed. "Are you ready to shop?"

"Shop? What are you talking about Alice? We're supposed to do a dress fitting with Angela today. No one said anything about shopping!" Some people fished, some people did wood working, and others exercised, but Alice Cullen's favorite past time is shopping, and as much as I loved my soon to be sister-in-law I would never get used to her need to shop.

"Yes Bella we are, but after that we are going to get your registered for wedding gifts. If you don't want people to wonder you have to all the things that a normal bride would do. That means shopping for household items and your Trousseau." she giggled at her last statement. Just great, I was going to have to play Barbie Bella again today!!

"Alice can't you just . . .

"Oh Bella, please. Rosalie and Esme are going with us. The boys have all gone hunting so I planned a girl's day out." she whined. At least if Esme and Rosalie was there Alice might be able to be kept under control. It did make sense that we should at least follow through with things that as normal as possible.

"But Alice, we won't NEED all these household things, we will be living with the family and you already have everything we would ever need." I tried to convince her

"You are supposed to be leaving here and going off to college together Bella, you will "need" everything to start a home when you get there. We've all had to do it, so be a good sport about it please. Now get up and get ready. Angela is going to be early." she said matter of factly, knowing she was going to win the argument. I got out of the bed and went to the closet to get some clothes. Alice was there and handed me an outfit she had already picked out. I took the clothes, stuck my tongue out at her and turned to go to the bathroom to get ready.

Alice was downstairs when I got out of the bathroom. She had a bowl of fresh fruit, a glass of juice and a fresh muffin set on the table for me. "Edward reminded me that you needed to eat, and you will need the energy today." she said. "I thought that while you were eating we

could go over the guest list." she said as the pulled several sheets of paper out the huge binder she seemed to pull out of nowhere.

I began to eat as she started rattling off names. I had just taken a drink of juice when I heard Alice say, "Sue and Seth Clearwater", and in my shock and hurry to interject my veto spewed orange juice half way across the kitchen. Alice being Alice simply tossed a towel she had waiting over the mess and said, "Edward asked me to add them to the list, and since it is his wedding as well he should be able to invite some guests of his own. Edward and Seth had spent quite a bit of time together while he and Carlisle were at La Push treating Jacobs's injuries, and still spoke quite often on the phone. It should not have come as a surprise, not that I really expected any of the Pack to show up. I was after all persona non grata in La Push since Jacob ran away. Alice watched my face waiting for my argument and when she got none continued on with the list. The list finally ended about the time I finished eating breakfast.

"It isn't necessary to invite the entire town of Forks Alice. I don't know half of these people any way." I said. My small affair was quickly becoming the event of THE century.

"Well we couldn't not invite the staff at the hospital. How would that look on Carlisle? Then there are the people at the historical society that Esme belongs to. And then we have to invite the local emergency personnel that Charlie knows and our class and . . ."

"OK OK I get your point. We don't want to upset anyone." adding under my breath "It's not like anyone is really going to show up for it any way."

I had just finished up the dishes when there was a knock. Alice went to answer the door. "Hi Angela. It's so nice to see you." she said

"Hi Alice. I hope I'm not too early, Mom asked if I could watch the twins this afternoon so she could go shopping for a wedding gift." Angela said shyly.

"Hi Angela" I said as I entered the living room. "Thank you for coming and for being one of my brides maids. I really do appreciate it. I said.

"I am so happy for you and Edward and I am so excited for you. I want to help in any way so you just tell me what to do."

"Alice is my wedding planner extraordinaire, and I'm sure she probably knows what all the traditions for the bridesmaids are." With that Alice placed Angela in position to be measured and they rattled on about traditions, colors, etc. Once she had all Angela's information, Alice gave her a sheet of paper she said contained things they as the Bridesmaids would need to do, as well as the time, date and location of the rehearsal, wedding and reception. It dawned on me that I had no idea where they were taking place at myself. Angela gushed with excitement once more then excused her self so that she could go home to take care of the boys.

"Alice just where is our wedding and reception taking place?" I inquired.

"We will be going by there later on today to do a walk through with the events planner so hurry up and get your things so we can get there on time. Esme and Rosalie will be her in 36 seconds." She said dismissively.

I hurried up the stairs and grabbed my purse, checked myself in the mirror and hurried back down the stairs. I tripped on the next to last step. Alice caught me and steadied me on the floor. "That seeing the future thing really does come in handy some times" I said breathlessly.

**Now please don't bite my head off because this is mainly wedding fluff. I'm a girly girl and a wedding planner so I am going to enjoy it while I can. LOL**

**As always please review**


End file.
